Run Away
by Shibalyfe
Summary: A little snippet into how Draco and Hermione's relationship develops. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt "Train" by Brick and Mortar

Beat: Tiggs and CK

Word Count: 750

A/N: AU DRAMIONE. The lyrics are not in the same order as they appear in the song but I used the verses that stuck with me the most in the order that they made sense for this story. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9.

Run Away

 _Accept the fact that everything you hate_

 _Your thoughts, your words and every single day_

 _Defines you, defined you_

Draco stared at the woman in front of him. How could this be the same know-it-all Mudblood that he had known from school? She was gorgeous.

He caught himself staring at her throughout the night. Benefit dinners were never fun but he found he didn't mind this one. He enjoyed watching the way that she threw her head back and laughed, how her cheeks flushed when someone paid her a compliment, and how she refused to dance with anyone. It was a shame that she hadn't been to previous benefit functions, but she had gone to university in America and worked there for a few years after. She had only just returned and Draco would be lying if he hadn't said he was excited for their reunion. He had thought that she would make the event livelier but only because it would be easy to get under her skin; admittedly, he didn't think it would be because he was captivated by her beauty.

Hermione had caught Draco staring at her and rose an eyebrow at him. He strode towards her.

"You look very pretty tonight," he said. "Must be because there isn't a Weasel clinging to your side."

Hermione's cautious smile quickly turned into a scowl. She threw the contents of her glass at him and stomped away.

"I wish I could say you look better than you did in school, Malfoy, but you are the exact same bastard you were in school."

* * *

 _I got a secret window_

 _From there you can see it all_

 _Don't be afraid to reach it_

 _Don't be afraid to fall_

Draco hadn't expected how much their paths would cross now that she was living in England again, but here they were working together on another project, arguing again.

Hermione slammed her papers on the table and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This isn't getting us anywhere; let's take a break. Talk about something else, anything else!"

Draco slowly nodded before opening his mouth.

"My dad received the Kiss last week."

He didn't know why he said it; maybe it was purely for shock value or because that is really what was clouding his mind now. He could feel his eyes begin to well up and he almost cursed his stupidity. He had been trying to shock her and now he was going to cry; the irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. He would never live this down if he didn't get himself under control.

Hermione ran to his side and enveloped him in an unexpected hug.

"I am so sorry, Draco."

He shrugged. "Why? you never liked him?"

Hermione rubbed his back. "But I do understand the feeling of losing a parent."

She began to tell him what she had to do to protect her parents during the war. Draco would never be able to see her as the same annoying girl he had known in school. Things would never be the same between them.

* * *

 _Wasted my life, my life_

 _Waiting for you_

Draco stared at the woman lying in the bed next to him. He was amazed every single day that this had happened. He never felt more joy or happiness in his life than when Hermione became a part of his life again. He felt like his life had been shades of gray and she had come and lit his world up with colors.

"Hermione," he said gently, rubbing her back.

She stretched and scowled at him for disturbing her sleep and he just laughed.

"Let's get married!" he exclaimed.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Hermione questioned.

"Both?" He laughed.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said dramatically before flopping down onto the bed and snuggling into him. "I thought you were never going to ask."

Draco stared at her long into the night, amazed that he was going to call this woman his wife.

* * *

 _I wanna run away with you_

 _Come on run away, run away with me_

"Hermione, are you ready?" Draco asked cautiously.

Hermione bit her lip but nodded and reached out for his hand. "I have never been more sure of anything."

They boarded the train together hand in hand, excitement growing for their soon-to-be marriage, for their soon-to-be-completed elopement. Their soon to be happily-ever-after. No one else accepted their relationship but it didn't matter, they would always be happy together.


End file.
